1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle bag lock device for a saddle-ride type vehicle, in which multiple strikers are provided on a lid openably and closably attached to each of bag base bodies fixed to left and right sides of a rear portion of a vehicle body, the lid forming a saddle bag together with the corresponding bag base body. Each of the bag base bodies is provided with multiple catch mechanisms switchable between a locked state where the catch mechanisms are engaged with the strikers to lock the lid at a closed position and an unlocked state where the catch mechanisms are disengaged from the strikers to allow opening of the lid. A switching operation means includes a manually-operable operation member that is provided on the vehicle body side. The switching operation means is manually-operable to synchronously the switching the multiple catch mechanisms from the locked state to the unlocked state.
2. Description of Background Art
A device in which paired front and rear catch mechanisms are provided in a saddle bag with a connecting rod being a rigid body that is provided between the catch mechanisms to synchronously activate the catch mechanisms is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-281893.
The connecting rod disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-281893 is required to extend substantially linearly so as to suppress the effects of bending and deformation due to a transmitted force, thereby synchronizing movements of the paired catch mechanisms. In view of this requirement, there are limitations in the design of the saddle bag and there is also a possibility that the saddle bag is reduced in capacity and becomes less attractive as a product.